charmjewelfandomcom-20200214-history
Brad
Brad is the school's top smartest student, who is even smarter than Chelsey. In School Brad spends most of his time reading and studying books. When the school is having a Science Fair, he met Chelsey and wish her luck. But he is highly suspicious of Chelsey and spies on her to see if she is really the Charmed One. Brad confronts Chelsey several times to voice his suspicions, but Chelsey nervously denies them. When he discovers that Chelsey is one of the Charmed Ones, he approach her, but doesn't want to prove that he was right about her being the Charmed One. Chelsey explain him the whole story and how she joined the Charm Squad. Brad is attracted to her and offers the blush Chelsey a gentle hand before joining the team. This is when Chelsey begins to have a close relationship with Brad. His Memories Before he met Chelsey and his other friends in his new, social life, he was accidentally created during the Iblis Project under the supervision of Brad's father Solaris. In one of the Project's experiments, Iblis was split into two separate entities: the Lust, its raw power, and Brad, its cunning mind. As the Lust and Brad was trying to escape the facility, the Lust was sealed in the Specter by Solaris while Trevor erased Brad's memories, who had become Solaris's healthy flesh son. Later on, the Scepter was shattered during a struggle between Catherine, Brad and Chelsey, and the Lust was released. The Lust then transformed into a shadowy copy of Brad by absorbing Brad's shadow, and in doing so absorbed Brad's technology powers as well. When Brad explain his father about the Lust, Solaris told him about his former life and he is the conscience, mind and will of the evil Iblis. The Lust blinds Brad, Solaris, and Chelsey with the black clouds of mist, and projects an energy spear that impales Chelsey from behind, killing her instantly. Brad cries over her death and, as a result, allowing the Lust to fuse with him and transform into Iblis. Masquerade's Defeat A few days later, Brad showed his true deep feelings with Chelsey. During the battle with the Anti Charm, he was almost killed by Brianna's destructive whip, crushing him into shockwaves. Chelsey immediately comes to his side and tends to him for the duration of the battle. Brad is taken to his house where he is healed by his father. While there he figures out that Chelsey has a crush on him after hearing the conversation that Chelsey and Ebony have leaving Brad surprised and does show some deep concern for her as he even talked to her. Shadow uses his power to make Chelsey a techno flower, which Chelsey really accepts it. Brad thanks her for being his friend and shared a passionate kiss with her. Brad was captured by the Anti Charm while waiting they were replaced by cybernatic implants, but was saved by the Charmed Ones. After the battle, Brad took Chelsey on a date and became her boyfriend. Personality Normally cool, straightforward, and collected, Brad gives the impression that he keeps a tight lid on her emotions, but this may not be his true nature. Despite his calm appearance he can lose his temper easily and when he does, he's quite scary to be around. While he may at times be terse, he usually remains at least polite. He is also known as very intelligent, shown to have adept knowledge on using modern technology. Despite this, he shares a competitive ego that is close to Miles's. He is also constantly serious and he has little to no regard for silliness. Although, Brad is not heartless: he does care about Chelsey and his friends deeply. Powers and Abilities Brad is a skilled hand to hand combat fighter with the power of clairvoyance and camoflage to his environment. But his primary ability is controlling technology. *Control electronic/digital/cybernetic objects. *Trigger computers/appliances or anything with an attachable cord or inserted batteries. *Repair/induce glitches in technology. *Boost a machine's capacity or speed. *Can control eletronic objects as if they were their own body part. *Creating gadgets and attachments. *High-Levels can emit EMPs. *'Activation/Deactivation: '''Users can turn machines on or off at will. Can be used to induce blackouts. *'Technopathic Perception: 'Users can read electronic signals, sort of like mind reading for machines. Can be used to "talk" to computers. *'Technological Manipulation: '''Users can control a machine's basic functions from a distance, such as turning a car around or changing the channel. *Can store information in folders and never forget it. *Can take pictures or videos of whatever the user is looking at and store them in their memory for later use. *Can learn new languages by downloading them directly to their brain. *User may have a HUD (heads up display) in their vision. Could include a mini-map, and an inventory. *Could write and send computer viruses mentally. *Can hack computers from their own mind. *Constant access to the internet, and it's pool of knowledge. *Can survive "death" by transferring one's mind into machinery. *Can think of a place or person. *Observe with their mind what they are presently doing. *Can view a persons present actions or may see landmarks. Romance Brad seems to be closer and more comfortable with Chelsey as their relationship become stronger. After he was rescued by Chelsey from getting attack from her evil counterpart Catherine, Brad planted a kiss on Chelsey's cheek. Whenever Brad showed his vulnerable side during a meeting among various Charm Squad members, Chelsey tried to comfort him with a kiss. Their relationship began quiet as the two shared their life of technology and intelligence and went on rather peacefully. During Miiya's sacrifice in space, Brad seemingly had become more emotional on Chelsey by hugging her tightly. This resulted in Chelsey becoming more caring and kind, even attempting to stay with Brad on his side whenever he needed help from her, Brad later accompaniced Chelsey when she bid farewell to her paternal grandmother, Carolyn. Afterward, Brad asked Chelsey to the love of his life, and she accepted, while being watched by Miiya, Desiree, Gabrielle, Darrel, and Ebony who Brad asked to be there for support. Chelsey also helped him maintain his qucik, violent temper wheneve he's being bothered or annoyed by Miles. The two are finally becoming boyfriend and girlfriend. 15 Years Later In 15 Years Later, Brad marries Chelsey and had a son named Brandon, and works as the world's famous inventor at Techno Express. He now works for King Randy and Queen Miiya as a researcher and, like his friends, he rarely trains. He now is more concerned about being a good husband and father. He even trained her own son to become a strong fighter. He, along with his wife, friends, and in-laws, have decided to let their children to unite to fight against Brianna X and her evil-doers. Brianna X's son Ares captured her and the others and was saved by the Future Charm Squad after Darkanna X's defeat. In 18 Years Later, Brad was still far stronger than most of his allies, including Randy and Shadow and later on became the Knight of the Future.﻿ Category:Charm Squad